


76. Alex and Luke have dinner with Sam and Ryan - Part II

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [76]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	76. Alex and Luke have dinner with Sam and Ryan - Part II

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten have dinner with Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans - Part II** _  
**players only. posted out of order. backdated to early August, after Alex and Luke returned to L.A.**

It feels weird being in Sam and Ryan's bedroom all by himself and Luke's almost scared to go into their dresser after what he's seen in the playroom, but he pulls open the top two drawers and finds a pair of cargo shorts he's pretty sure are Ryan's. "Are these okay?" he asks, going back downstairs and showing Ryan who's busy setting the dining room table.

"So long as you're comfortable, then they're fine," Ryan assures Luke with a smile. "Feel free to wash up, too." He lays dessert out on the dining room table, arranging the plates and forks as well, then realizes he needs to not only wash up too, but put even a single stitch of clothing back on.

"Okay. Thanks," Luke says, gaze dropping to Ryan's cock for a second. He can't help it. God. "Did it hurt?" he asks, nodding in that general direction. "When you got it done, I mean." What a stupid question.

"This?" Ryan asks, closing his hand loosely around his cock and fingering his Prince Albert piercing. "Oh hell, yeah. It hurt a fuckload." He grins at Luke, and lifts his other hand to tug gently on one of his nipple rings -- gently, because _fuck_ he's still so sensitive from Sam yanking on them. "These, though? When I got these done, I came. Right there on the spot." He shivers in sensual memory.

Luke blinks. Stunned. "Seriously?" Although he guesses he shouldn't be quite so surprised. After all, when Alex bites him...

"Yeah. But -- I'm a painslut," Ryan says, feeling obscurely like he needs to explain himself. "I mean, I don't know..." he shrugs. And he feels his cheeks start to heat up, because this has got to be the first time he and Luke have ever had a private conversation, and here's Ryan, running off at the mouth about his kinks. "I really don't know what you like."

"No. I was just thinking that," Luke says, realizing he's made Ryan uncomfortable. "Why wouldn't you find it hot? I mean, I assume Sam was there, and when we got our tattoos, Dan was so great about everything." He smiles. "I sat in Alex's lap and I was pretty turned on with that."

"Oh, you went to Dan? That's right, I think Sam mentioned something about that..." Ryan trails off, stepping closer to get a better view of Luke's tattoo now that he realizes this must be The One. "I don't get it," he murmurs, puzzling over the three crowns. "Did Alex get one to match yours?"

"Sort of," Luke answers, smiling, still holding Ryan's shorts in his hand. "Three crowns is the national emblem of Sweden and Alex has the Welsh dragon -- they're more complementary than matching."

Ryan blinks, impressed -- and damn near shocked. "That's really cool," he says, still trying to figure out what kind of happy drugs Luke has been sneaking into Alex's oatmeal. "He... You've really changed him," he says softly, after taking a quick glance over his shoulder to check that they're still alone. "He used to be so, um. Scary." He still is, as far as Ryan's concerned, but he seems to show a different side to his boy.

Luke laughs. "He's still scary sometimes," he says. "But what about Sam? You've certainly changed him. I never would have thought he'd settle down like this."

Ryan shrugs, a shy smile blooming on his lips. "That's just because he didn't know how good it could be, having someone take care of him. He'd never given anyone a chance." Not that Ryan didn't try like hell to seize such a chance for himself. "You... Can I ask you something?" he whispers, feeling scared and foolish but thinking there might never be another opportunity like this.

"Yeah, of course," Luke says, nodding, unsure what Ryan could possibly want to ask him that it has to be whispered.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Ryan hesitates for a moment. "Were you ever in love with him?"

"No." Luke shakes his head. "I had a _huge_ crush on him to be honest and when we hooked up at all, I couldn't believe it, but he made it pretty clear pretty quickly that he wasn't interested in anything more than sex and I don't know - we just didn't... click, I guess, for lack of a better word, whereas I fell for Alex _so_ hard that first night..."

"Oh." Ryan damn near slumps with relief; he hadn't even acknowledged to himself just how desperate he was to hear that. "Okay. Thank you," he adds, his smile flickering again. "You're sure, though? I mean, about Alex?" He still thinks Luke might just be dangerously crazy.

Luke laughs. He kind of knows what Ryan means so he doesn't take offence. He knows not everyone gets to see the Alex he does. "I love him. More than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. And he makes me so happy."

There's certainly no mistaking that light shining in Luke's eyes when he talks about his lover; Ryan's pretty sure it's twin to his own. "Okay," he says again, nodding. "That's good." He hopes that Alex doesn't fuck it up -- for Alex's sake.

Luke laughs again. "I could ask you the same about Sam," he teases.

"The same about me what?" Sam says, sliding the back door closed behind him and Alex.

"Nothing," Luke says firmly. "We were just bragging about our fiancés," he says with another laugh then nudges his shoulder against Ryan's. "I'm going to wash up and get changed and I'll be right back. We can talk more later over the piano."

"All right," Ryan smiles and watches him leave. Then he turns and faces his lover. "It's just really nice to be able to compare notes with someone who understands," he explains, reaching out to link his fingers with Sam's.

Alex is busy checking out Ryan's still-naked body, but he gives the man a sharp glance at those words. "Wait," he says to Sam, "did he mean that in a good way? Or a bad way?"

"A good way," Ryan insists with a laugh, and steps in close to kiss his sir.

Sliding his hands down Ryan's back to cup his ass, Sam kisses him hard, tongue delving into his mouth, well aware of Alex watching them. "I still want to know what he was going to ask you..." he murmurs, amused.

"I've forgotten the question," Ryan whispers back, threading his fingers through Sam's hair. It's actually true; his lover just has that effect on him.

Alex snorts a laugh and shakes his head, then grabs the stack of dessert plates and takes a seat in the dining room. He wants dessert, even if no one else does.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this," Sam murmurs, grinning, biting softly at Ryan's mouth. "But you should go get dressed so we can try your torte and you can get Luke to sing with you."

"We have to wear clothes just to eat, now?" Ryan asks in mock complaint. "Is that a new house rule? I object."

"I'm eating without you," Alex calls from the next room. He dishes up large portions of the rich mousse, setting them out for everyone. "Luke? You coming down?"

Sam laughs. "Hey, you want to stay naked, go ahead. You can give Luke a better look at your tattoo." He grins.

"I'm coming!" Luke hollers from upstairs, wadding his old shorts into a ball and dropping them at the front door, Ryan's shorts hanging nicely from his hips. "I left my t-shirt outside."

"We'll get it before we leave," Alex promises, holding out his hand to his lover. "Come here, this tastes fucking amazing." He lifts a forkful of mousse to Luke's lips.

"That's what I like to hear," Ryan says, on his way upstairs. Because it really would feel kind of awkward to be the only naked one at the table.

"Mm. Oh my god," Luke mumbles. "That is _so_ good."

Sam's grin widens as he sits down and helps himself to dessert. "Ryan's a fucking brilliant cook."

"Luke is, too," Alex says, pushing a fork across the table to Sam. He raises an eyebrow. "Actually, it's kind of weird when you think about it. They're both great cooks, they're both musical..."

"We're both sluts," Ryan puts in as he comes back into the dining room wearing board shorts and a lightweight gray hoodie. He blushes instantly, though, because he really doesn't know Luke well enough to make such a comment. "Sorry," he mumbles, "I shouldn't have said that."

Watching a blush rise on Ryan's cheeks, Alex grins. "It sure doesn't bother me any."

Luke giggles. "It doesn't bother me either. We've both slept with both of these guys so..." he grins, taking another bite of torte, this time from his own plate.

"You two actually _slept_ with each other?" Ryan asks, half-joking. He glances at Sam.

"Hell, I think even Sam and I slept together once or maybe twice," Alex says, holding another bite up to Luke's mouth. "Before he got together with you, I mean." Since then, he's slept with both of them. California king mattresses are a godsend.

"Who fucked who first?" Ryan asks, completely distracted by curiosity. He's never asked Sam for details on Alex, he realizes, and suddenly he's dying to know.

"I fucked him first," Alex says quickly, before Sam can get a word in edgewise. "I think there was a wall involved."

"Liar," Sam says, shaking his head. "You've never got to fuck me yet."

Luke laughs. "You said yet," he points out, winking at Ryan.

"All right, fine -- we made out, Sam jerked me off and then I blew him," Alex admits, scraping his fork through the last of his dessert. "But there was too a wall."

Sam thinks about that for a moment. "Yeah, I guess there was, that first time. And the second time, I fucked you. Third time too." He grins his widest grin yet. " _And_ the first time with Ryan."

"Yeah, well. You swallowed," Alex retorts, a little annoyed now with Sam's mouth. Because he doesn't want Luke to get insulted that it was a few months before Alex let his boy fuck him.

Ryan smothers a snicker with the back of his hand. He sees the flash of irritation in Alex's eye, though, and rushes to fill the breach. "I think Sam rimmed me, like, what? The second time we hooked up?" he says with a glance at his lover. Like he doesn't recall every moment of their first times together. "I was amazed. I totally wasn't expecting that."

Sam shrugs. "I just do what I feel like doing," he says, taking another bite of dessert. "I let you fuck me a lot too. Especially since you got your P.A."

Fuck. Luke can't help a slight squirm at the thought of that. "It feels good?" he asks. "On both sides?" Checking with Ryan too.

Ryan's barely paying attention to their guests now, now that Sam said _that_. So it takes a moment before he realizes Luke asked him something. "Oh. Yeah. It feels fucking amazing for me."

"I'm curious about that too, actually," Alex says, leaning back in his chair and taking Luke's hand in his. He looks at Sam. "What's that feel like, for you?"

"It's incredible," Sam says unreservedly. "We had Dan switch him to the bigger ring and it rubs just where you need it, with every fucking thrust. Plus," he grins again, "it hurts like hell going in which only makes it better." As far as he's concerned.

Luke bites at his bottom lip, squeezing Alex's hand. He's getting hard again and he's wearing Ryan's shorts. Fuck.

Fuck. Ryan swallows a groan, damn near melting on the spot -- even as Sam's words make his cock swell rock-hard. "For me, it's like... It's kind of like playing with sounds, you know?" he says, glancing aside to look at Luke again. "It's that kind of good."

"I've never used sounds," Luke says quietly, although 'that kind of good' certainly intrigues him, probably way more than it should.

Alex covers Luke's nape with his hand, his fingers resting lightly on his boy's collar. It could be misinterpreted as only a gesture of comfort. But in Alex's mind it's a clear symbol of protection. "We'll get to playing with sounds when we feel like it," he says quietly, and turns Luke's head to meet him for a kiss.

"Oh." Ryan blinks hard, realizing that he might have just offended his guest, someone he hopes is on the way to becoming a friend. "I'm sorry, I..." he trails off and gives Luke a shrug. "I'd actually never played with sounds at all, not till this one," he grins at Sam, "enlightened me. And somehow, once Sam introduces me to a concept, I tend to get addicted awfully fast." Hell, it's an echo of the way Ryan reacts to Sam himself.

Luke smiles at the kiss, at the way Alex touches him, talks to him, then at Ryan. "It's okay. I just sometimes feel like there's _so much_ I haven't done, and really, I probably don't want to do half of the stuff Citadel has on their checklist but I used to think I was a little more experienced than I am," he says with a soft laugh, leaning in even closer to Alex.

Sam grins at Ryan, reaching out to brush his fingers over his boy's.

"Oh yeah, that checklist." Ryan shakes his head. "There's some stuff on there that I wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole," he says, but thinking about it only makes him self-conscious all over again, because, really, that's how he used to feel about a few things he and Sam have since played around with. And some of them, like medical play, are things he's still not even comfortable with wanting _more_ of, after that first taste. He scoots his chair right next to Sam's so he can rest his head on his sir's shoulder for a moment, trying to soothe himself in an inconspicuous way.

"Believe me, you had all the right experience when we met," Alex teases his lover, thinking of how damn fast Luke blew his mind. "And anyway, there are probably some things on that list even Sam wouldn't do." Although Alex is one to talk: he's tried pretty much everything that's legal, as well as a few things that aren't.

Sam laughs, working his arm around Ryan and pulling him in closer, a kiss pressed to his temple. "There's nothing wrong with being inexperienced," he says. "It's really hot getting to be someone's first for something. Especially if it's something that's one of your hardcore kinks."

Luke smiles, grateful to both Alex and Sam for trying to make him feel better. Ryan too. "Even when they can't handle whatever it is right off the bat?" he asks, still doubtful. "And you have to slow down, or be patient, or go without?"

That question is just a little too personal for Alex to answer right now, and he shoots Sam a glare that says, very clearly, _You started this._

"Yeah." Sam grins, ignoring Alex. "Even then. At least for me. Sometimes you can get there right away, because your partner just _thinks_ it's something they can't take or don't want to admit they want, and other times it means slowing down or waiting or taking baby steps and that's okay too, especially if you're on the same page and you both want to get there."

"And none of that's got anything to do with love," Alex whispers to his boy. It's the kind of thing he absolutely fucking hates to say aloud, especially in front of an audience, but he's learned these past couple months that Luke is so much more important than any of his own emotional squeamishness.

Luke nods, pressing close, too touched to say anything else. Breaking down in front of Alex is one thing, in front of their friends, another.

Feeling strangely proud of Alex, Sam just kisses Ryan's temple again. "Dinner was wonderful," he whispers. "Want to take Luke in to the piano and Alex and I'll clean up?"

"You're going to clean up? Oh, hell yeah." Ryan grins at his lover and pulls Sam in for another kiss, this one on the lips. He gets to his feet and gives Luke a grin, hoping the tension is broken. "Do you feel up to singing?"

"Sure," Luke nods, sighing softly as he gets to his feet. He wraps his arms around a still-seated Alex and leans down, kissing the top of his ear. "I love you," he whispers.

Alex smiles up at his lover, hugging him back with one arm before Luke lets go. He watches the two boys cross the wide-open expense of the dining room/living room to Ryan's piano, then stands up and starts gathering the dirty plates. "Straight into the dishwasher?" he asks Sam, carefully - but casually, he thinks - not meeting his eyes.

Ryan leads the way to his baby grand piano, smoothing a hand over the keys before he sits down. "This is my prized possession. Aside from Sam," he tells Luke, a mischievous grin on his face because he knows he'd pay for that remark if Sam overheard him. "I can play guitar, but I can't compose on it. It's not the same."

"It's beautiful," Luke says. "I can barely play at all," he confesses ruefully then smiles at Ryan. "Play something for me? Something of yours?"

"Yeah, except for the serving platter. That needs to be washed by hand," Sam says, before asking, "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Alex shrugs one shoulder like it's a stupid fucking question, even though he secretly - okay, very very secretly - is grateful that Sam knows him well enough and cares enough about him to ask.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Sam asks, picking up the serving platter and the cutlery and carrying them out to the sink.

Alex looks at him quizzically, unsure at first what Sam is talking about. " _Oh_ ," he says, feeling stupid as all hell once it sinks in. "Yeah, no," he answers with a shake of his head, rinsing the dessert plates before slipping them into the dishwasher. "I figure I'm going to come out... sometime before the end of the year. And I want to do that first, so it doesn't look like I got outed by accident once word leaks I got married, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, definitely," Sam nods, washing the platter with warm soapy water in the other sink. He shakes his head. "Fuck. I can't believe you guys are gonna get married. Ryan's going to want to kill me and what's worse, his mum's going to hunt me down before he even gets a chance."

"Seriously?" Alex opens cabinets at random until he finally discovers the plastic wrap in the pantry. He grabs it and starts wrapping up the little that's left of Ryan's torte. "What's it got to do with his... wait, is this really going to make him mad? Why?"

Sam grabs a dish towel and starts drying the platter. "It won't really make him mad. He'll just be sad it's not us and I'll feel like a complete shit and his mum's wanted us to get married from the moment she knew there was an us. She used to send him pictures of all these happily married gay couples. Like fucking Neil Patrick Harris. Him and his husband and their fucking babies."

"Neil Patrick Harris?" Alex echoes in disbelief, staring at Sam. "Dude. That's low." He shakes his head, then begins transferring the piled-up dinner plates into the dishwasher as well. "Wait, so Ryan's mom actually likes you?"

"Yeah, mostly. She just doesn't like that I'm 'holding out' on her son when he needs to be married with babies of his own right fucking now," Sam says with a sigh. "She worries that I'm... stringing him along. You know, putting a ring on his finger so he won't go looking elsewhere and then I'm going to change my mind and he'll have invested all this time in me."

Alex snorts a laugh. "Yeah, right." The last of the cutlery goes into the washer, and he rinses his hands at the sink. "Can you even feed yourself anymore?"

"Says you," Sam responds with a snort, rolling his eyes. "The thing is," he glances down the length of room to where Ryan and Luke are sitting at the piano, Ryan playing away, "I'd marry him tomorrow if it weren't for my career and yet I tell him he's the most important thing in the world to me." Fuck.

"I get that, though." Alex helps himself to a beer from the fridge and hops up to sit on the kitchen island. "And I think they can both be true. Ryan knows how hard you've worked to get where you are. I don't think he begrudges you that, not at all," he says, twisting off the cap and taking a swallow of beer. "And I'm not in your position, career-wise. I never will be. It's not really fair to compare us." He eyes Sam. "Anyway, I'm more manly than you. Everyone knows that."

Sam cracks up. "More manly, my ass," he says, grabbing a beer as well. "So, tell me more about how you ended up proposing."

Alex's eyes are still narrowed at that 'my ass' comment -- when _is_ he going to get inside Sam's ass? But he shrugs, and admits, "It was pretty chickenshit. I gave him a ring, a wedding ring, and asked him to wear it. And then my fucking sister called me on it in front of everyone, because that's what she does, and I had to apologize. And then he pointed out that I'd still never asked him..." He sighs. "What the fuck are we doing with such smart guys? They don't fucking let us get away with anything."

"I know. They're the only ones who actually call us on our shit," Sam says, gently knocking his beer bottle against Alex's. "To our boys."

"To our boys," Alex agrees, a wry grin twitching his mouth.

"And this one's already finished," Ryan says, pointing to a neatly-printed score of music. "This one, though..." He hands Luke another small sheaf of papers. "I'm still trying to sort out the last bridge. When I hear it in my head the percussion kind of drops down and lets the piano come to the foreground, and I hear the vocals being really layered on top of it. Because the first verse was her talking about how their relationship began, and then the second verse was him talking about how it all got destroyed, and then in this part you've got features of them both, looking back on it." He glances at Luke in hope. "Does that make sense?"

Luke nods. "Completely, although do you want them taking turns or do you want them melding together?" he asks, amazed by Ryan's talent. Singing is one thing but this, this is creating from scratch. And Ryan's brilliant at it.

"Um. Melding," Ryan agrees eagerly. "Like, this is probably the first time anyone will notice that the theme in the background while he's singing is the same one that she was singing at the start." He demonstrates on the piano, his fingers easily finding the progression of chords as it melts into a haunting melody. "Because now she picks it up again. So it hints at resolution... here... but then there's chromatic dissonance here because, hey, they broke up." God, he is so excited to be talking music with such a talented professional, trusting now that Luke understands his composer-babble. "So the voices layer, and sometimes they're consonant -- there are a few places where their themes overlap," his hands continue playing, picking out the two distinctive voices, "but then ultimately it fades without any major resolution." He looks expectantly at Luke. "Want to try it?"

Luke grins. "I'd love to. Am I the boy or the girl?" he asks, eyes twinkling.

"Um." The manner of Luke's question shows clearly that he's a good sport, but Ryan's a bit embarrassed all the same. "Uh... Could you please sing the girl?" he asks hesitantly. "You could drop it down an octave. My range isn't as good as yours." And his tone is nothing like Luke's polished voice, although at least Ryan feels secure that his pitch is okay.

"Sure," Luke agrees easily. "From the beginning?"

"From... here," Ryan answers, flipping through the score in Luke's hands and pointing to the spot he's thinking of. "We come off the chorus here," he says, playing out the arpeggio, and then nods to Luke at his cue.

Luke picks up where Ryan gives him the signal, dropping down an octave like he suggested. It's been a while since he's _really_ sung and it feels fantastic.

Their voices blend, separate, then seek each other again, intertwining over the piano's crescendo. Ryan loses himself in the music, so fucking happy to finally hear it out loud just the way it's been beating inside his skull for months. He finishes off the piece with a slow flourish, a minor chord still lingering hauntingly on the air. Abruptly he slams his hands down on the keys, breaking the tension. "Oh, my god!" he exclaims, grinning giddily at Luke. "You are fucking amazing!"

Luke laughs and grins right back. "So are you," he tells him. "That's an incredible song. Actually, all of them. You're so talented." He smiles. "And I will happily sing with you anytime you want."

"Seriously? Awesome." Ryan is already rifling through a messy pile of sheet music to find another piece.

"Look at that," Alex murmurs, his arm casually around Sam's shoulders as they watch their boys across the expanse of the open living room. "They sound really good together."

Sam nods. "They do, don't they?" He smiles. "I don't think I've ever seen Ryan this excited about his music. Not even when they asked him to go to Ireland."

"Maybe in a few years when Luke records his solo album, Ryan can write it," Alex suggests. God, he loves watching his boy sing. Loves just _watching_ his boy, it's true. But from the sidelines, where he's not distracting Luke and can just observe... It makes him so happy. And of course it makes him want to go grab Luke, and they can both leave the sidelines behind.

"Luke's still interested in pursuing music?" Sam asks. "As a career, I mean." He'd had the impression he'd left it behind for movies.

Alex shrugs, putting his hands into his pockets and leaning back against the wall. "I have no idea. Don't a lot of actors do that, though? Like, Scarlett Johansson, or Minnie Driver." He grins, proud as hell of his lover. "I'll encourage him if he needs the encouragement."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sam says with a laugh. "I wouldn't know. If acting goes, it's back to fucking bricklaying for me," he jokes. Mostly.

"Like hell," Alex snorts. "I'm sure Ryan would put you to work in the kitchen first. And you don't _have_ to turn down those gigantic endorsement deals, you know," he says, pretty certain that Sam's been holding back from being the New Face of Whoever out of some misplaced ascetic pride. "It's a shitload of money, and it's actually not as degrading as they say."

"So I've heard but Calvin Klein's not exactly knocking on my door," Sam teases. "Now if Blundstone ever gets some money together..."

"Oh, you'd be all over that campaign," Alex agrees with a snicker. "You wore those things to the Oscars, right?"

Ryan looks up, the sound of Alex's laugh actually cutting through the delirious musical haze he's been in for the past half-hour. He grins up at Luke and whispers, "I think we're being watched."

Luke glances over his shoulder. God they look hot together. Which just reminds him: he's had them both, but Ryan's had them at the same time. Fuck. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Us, probably," Ryan murmurs with a quick shrug. He grins at Luke again. "Same as we're talking about them. Want to tell me any last secrets, while they can't actually hear us?" Damn, he would love a look inside Luke's brain.

"I don't know about secrets," Luke says, biting at his bottom lip, "but can I ask your advice on something?"

"Yeah, of course," Ryan answers, his fingers playing a soft melody as undercurrent to their conversation, just so their sirs don't wonder why the music has suddenly stopped.

Luke can feel his cheeks heating already. Maybe this is a bad idea, but he doesn't really have anyone else he can ask and Ryan, well, Ryan seems so approachable. "Alex told me he and Sam fisted you."

"Mm-hmm." Ryan shrugs casually, glancing up at Luke to encourage him to continue.

"Alex and I tried but I couldn't," Luke confesses softly. "It didn't seem to matter how badly I wanted it or how much I'd already been training..." the flush spreading from his cheeks down into his throat and chest. "I was just wondering if you had any advice, or tips, or whatever. Since you were able to do it."

Ryan blinks. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that, and he takes a moment to think before he answers. "Okay, first thing, Alex's hands are huge. And second, um," oh crap, now he's blushing right alongside Luke. "I fist myself," he says in a small voice. "I think I'd already been doing that for Sam for a few months before they fisted me. And it still hurt like hell when they did it." He bites his lip, watching Luke. "Have you done it with anyone else? How important is it to you?" _How badly do you want it?_ he wants to ask, but he doesn't want Luke to feel any more self-conscious than he obviously already does.

Luke shakes his head, turning Ryan's words over in his head even as he speaks. Fisting himself? "I've never done it before but it's always been a huge fantasy for me. Alex offered to let me try with one of the doms at Citadel - someone with smaller hands - but I don't want that. I want him to be my first. And now that we're both on a break, it's all I can think of, but I'm scared if we try a second time and I have to safeword again, he won't be willing to try anymore."

"If you ask him, I can't imagine he'd say no to you," Ryan murmurs. "I mean, he's... Well, he looks pretty far gone." He smiles, then asks, "What kind of training did you say you've done? Have you ever tried just wearing a plug all day and then asking him? You know, just to open yourself up a bit first?"

Luke shakes his head again. "No. I probably should. He had me work through a set of dilators, smaller to biggest, and I've worn a plug all day, but usually it's when I'm away from him." He glances at Ryan. "Why does Sam have you fist yourself? Is that to make it easier?"

"Nah, I think he just gets off on it," Ryan answers, his grin going crooked. "I'm surprised he never fisted you." Odd, how the thought of Sam and Luke hooking up doesn't bother him like it used to; Ryan wonders if that means he's finally maturing. "Maybe you just didn't have the time."

Luke laughs. "By the time we finished each day, we barely had the energy for a quick fuck, although he liked spanking or beating me and then sending me to work all bruised the next day. Fucking sadists," he says with a smile.

"Oh my god, I know," Ryan chuckles, thinking about it. "And that armor you were wearing -- was it as heavy as it looked?"

"Pretty much. It was horrible stuff," Luke says, "but I was so excited. It was my first big action movie, the first time I'd been in real costume."

"It was very very... shiny," Ryan decides, with a sly grin. "Your hair looked great, though. And don't worry, I've already made fun of Sam for his skirt." He blows out a breath. "Of course, then he told me he usually didn't wear anything under it, and things kind of went downhill from there..."

Luke laughs. "I used to watch his fight scenes just for that," he confesses, "but then they started making him wear these stupid shorts."

"Mm-mm." Ryan shakes his head in pretended disapproval. He thinks of telling Luke about when he visited Sam on the _Wrath of the Titans_ set, but then reconsiders, figuring that Luke might have stories to top his own. "Any other questions I can answer for you tonight?"

"Not tonight," Luke says slowly, shaking his head. "But maybe we could get together some time, just you and me, and I could bring my _whole list_ of questions?" He grins, eyes twinkling.

"I'll have to work on my stamina," Ryan jokes, grinning right back. "Want to hear the first song I wrote for Sam? I've never played it for him."

Luke's eyes widen, honoured that Ryan would want to play it for him when he's never even played it for Sam. "Yes, of course, I do."

Still lingering by the kitchen - unnoticed, apparently - Alex blows out a breath. "They're going to be here all night," he mutters. "Want to fuck?"

"You don't think they might want to watch?" Sam says but he shifts closer to Alex, eyes on the other man's mouth.

Alex grins, and then shrugs. "Their loss. Unless, of course, you're finally going to let me top you. In which case, I want film."

Sam laughs. "Not a fucking chance. Not without Ryan giving a thumbs up and I think he's a little busy," he says, nodding towards their boys and shifting closer still. "You serious or just fucking around?"

"About topping you? Totally serious," Alex insists, but his eyes are dancing. "Nah, really. Show me that kickass playroom again."

"Not tonight," Sam says, shaking his head. "I think we should see if we can manage to distract them," he murmurs, reaching for Alex and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Alex laughs, but the sound is instantly smothered by Sam's mouth. He growls low in his throat and grips Sam's nape, shoving him back against the wall without breaking the kiss.

Sam groans, deepening the kiss, his cock responding eagerly to Alex's brute strength. He drops his hands to Alex's ass, cupping him through his shorts and grinding against him.

"...And then it kind of fades there," Ryan explains, softening the final chord and then letting his fingers trail away. "I thought that... Oh," he says, glancing idly over his shoulder at a noise to find their sirs hungrily kissing each other. "Oh. Fuck," he breathes. _Fuck_.

"You're not getting me on my knees again," Alex teases, although damn Sam's hands feel good. He licks out at Sam's top lip, his cock starting to quickly swell full.

"What?" But Luke doesn't really need an answer to that, not when he's already glancing in the same direction, his eyes wide and stunned at the sight. Fuck is right.

"No?" Sam laughs, biting at Alex's mouth. "I'll take you on your back too," he offers, eyes sparkling.

"I'll chain you up and ride you," Alex offers, because compromise is the basis of any good friendship, right?

Ryan whimpers. And then he freezes when Alex quickly turns his head to stare at him. "Uh." He swallows hard. "Sorry."

Sam laughs again, both at Alex's offer and Ryan's reaction. "I might be talked into that," he says, all casual-like, as if he isn't hard as fucking nails. "But we haven't heard from Luke. What about you?" he asks the other man. "Would you like to see that?"

Luke just stares at them like a deer trapped in head lights. Then finally he nods, glancing at Ryan, hoping he feels the same way.

Ryan does a swift double-take at Luke's response. He's kind of horrified... and massively fascinated. "Yeah," he says with a calm shrug, although he's pretty damn far from calm. He meets Sam's eyes and gives his lover a crooked grin, then says in a more genuine tone, "Yeah. I'd love to watch that."

"Do you believe this shit?" Alex mutters, turning back to Sam with a raised eyebrow. "My own boy. Offering my ass up like I'm some cheap whore..."

Luke blushes hard, mortified, but he _thinks_ Alex is kidding. Either way, he's feeling completely out of his depth here and kind of wishes he could just blend into the scenery, or hell, hide behind Ryan.

"He just knows I've already had it," Sam says with a chuckle. "So, I guess you get to see the playroom again after all..."

"Fucking shameless, both of them," Ryan tells Luke, but he's already on his feet. "Right this way, sirs, if you'll just follow me." He beckons towards the stairs.

Alex snorts a laugh, following. "And your boy doesn't seem too reluctant to watch you get tied up," he adds over his shoulder. "I think we're both being taken advantage of."

"Except we started it," Sam points out, with a wink at Luke, motioning for him to follow Alex. "Something about seeing if we could distract them."

Feeling a little less awkward -- and a lot more excited -- Luke follows Alex up the stairs, reaching for his sir's hand as they reach the top.

On the landing, Alex steps to the side and lifts Luke's hand to his lips. "Are you sure?" he asks softly, watching his lover's eyes even as Ryan skirts around them to unlock the playroom.

"As long as you are," Luke replies, every bit as softly, hoping Alex knows that he's only okay with this because it's Sam and Ryan and there's already a past there.

"You're certain you won't start thinking of your sir as some cute little twink?" Alex teases, and licks out at Luke's fingers.

"I don't think I could think of you as any one of those," Luke says, eyes locked on Alex's mouth. God. "Never mind all three."

Sam chuckles, half-catching part of the conversation. He snags an arm around Ryan's waist in the playroom and reels him in, kissing him hard on the lips. "What about you? You okay with this?"

"Mmm. Because it's your prick and his ass," Ryan agrees, murmuring the words against his lover's mouth. Then he playfully slaps Sam's ass, the blow so light it probably doesn't even register as anything more than sound. "Mine."

"You don't think I'm cute?" Alex asks, and it would be tough to determine whether he sounds more wounded or more insulted. "That hurts. Really," he tells his lover, dragging him in for a kiss. Clearly Luke is forgiven.

"I think you're sex on legs," Luke whispers, licking at Alex's lips.

Sam grins. "Want me to wear my t-shirt?"

"Umm..." Ryan purses his lips, like he's actually considering the possibility. "No," he decides, just like Sam probably knew he would. "That's just for me." He breathes a kiss over his lover's throat. "Which cuffs do you want?" Turning away he opens up one of the wall cabinets, or The Cuff Closet, as he thinks of it.

Alex grins, and slides his hands down Luke's back to cup his ass, pulling his boy in tight against him. "Do you want permission to jerk off while you watch?"

"You should probably ask Alex that," Sam says, sliding his arms back around Ryan, his lips brushed over his lover's nape. "Although he did say chain which makes me think good old-fashioned metal."

"Yes, please," Luke whispers, nodding, his cock throbbing roughly. "Permission to come too, please, sir?" he asks, knowing the one doesn't automatically follow the other.

"Yes," Alex decides after thinking it over, "but not until I do. So pace yourself." He releases his boy and begins tugging off his clothes, tossing them over the spanking bench.

"Do these work for you?" Ryan asks their guests, holding up a set of steel cuffs even as he melts back against Sam.

Alex nods. "Looks good." Naked now, he kneels on the foot of the bed, then looks over his shoulder at Luke. "Do you want to prep me?" It's an invitation... but it's also one last chance for Luke to dig in his heels and say _Hell no_ to all of this.

"Okay." Luke nods, still looking a little bewildered until Ryan hands him a bottle of lube. "Thanks." He moves behind Alex, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck before slicking his fingers with the liquid, two pressed between Alex's cheeks, rubbing over his hole.

Stripping down, Sam sets his clothes with Alex's then stretches out on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and grinning at Alex, his cock already hard, leaking at its tip. "You want to grab a condom for me," he asks Ryan, pulling his lover down beside him when he's offered the packet. "You want permission too?"

The 'too' throws Ryan for a second - how the fuck is he supposed to eavesdrop on their guests when Sam is touching him? - but oh hell yes he wants permission, whatever the circumstances. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, tearing open the foil square. He leans over until his lips are a breath away from Sam's cock, and looks up to meet his eyes. "Please?"

Alex moans, arching his back immediately at Luke's teasing touch. He really should do this more often... with Luke, that is. If his boy wants to. They should probably talk about it... later.

Sam nods. "You have it," he says, eyes locked on his boy.

"You're so hot," Luke whispers, pushing one finger inside and then the other, slowly stretching Alex open, stunned that he's doing this, prepping his sir, his lover, for another man. For Sam of all people. It's so surreal.

Ryan dips his head and takes long licks of Sam's cock, drawing wet lines along the length with his tongue. He loves the way Sam tastes, loves the silky skin, so deceptive as it conceals all that solid heat. Closing his mouth around his lover's cock, Ryan slowly takes it in to the root, languorously sucking and then swallowing him again. Only when he can feel the throb of blood in the thick vein pressed against his tongue, only then does he ease back, and carefully slicks the condom into place.

It's a hell of a blowjob, and as it's happening right in front of Alex, well, he's watching. He stares at Ryan worshiping Sam's cock with his tongue, his own cock beginning to throb needfully. Then the hot press of Luke's fingers, _there_ , god, right there... Alex shudders and drops forward to brace on his hands, opening himself up to Luke. He peeks back over his shoulder, wanting to read his lover's expressive face.

Sam groans, watching Ryan, cock thickening, filling completely in his boy's throat. He slides a hand down, into Ryan's hair, but resists the urge to tug, a soft sound of disappointment slipping from his lips when Ryan pulls back. But then there's Alex, being opened by Luke, and fuck, his cock throbs again. "Where are you guys gonna be?" he asks Ryan.

The heat of Alex's body is incredible and when his sir goes to his hands, his hole suddenly giving way around Luke's fingers, Luke follows, shifting, working a third finger in beside the first two, seeking out that bundle of nerves once more. His own cock so hard it hurts.

Alex cries out softly, bearing down and shivering with lust at the way Luke's fingers play him just right.

"I guess we'll be over there," Ryan says, nodding to the side of the room by the windows (shaded now, of course). "I'll grab us a couple chairs." He smiles down at his lover, drawing Sam's hands up above his head. The first cuffs snick into place and Ryan's grin widens, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I love you like this."

"I know you do," Sam says with a laugh, lifting his head for a kiss.

Fuck. Luke can't help but wish it was _his_ cock replacing those fingers, but usually he's so greedy for Alex's cock inside him... also he's not sure how often Alex would let him do this. As his boy, his sub. Maybe that changes it completely. Like rimming.

Ryan moans softly and gently sucks on Sam's tongue. He's so damn grateful that Sam has already given him permission to come; otherwise he'd soon be finding himself desperate, he's sure, and not wanting to interrupt what is sure to be a blazing hot show.

Rocking back Alex fucks himself on his boy's fingers, taking them in again and again. But god, he wants _more_. He pulls away, turning around to cup Luke's face in his hands and kiss him deeply, hungrily. He eases back with a grin and a sharp nip of Luke's bottom lip.

Then Alex gets to his feet, letting Ryan circle around him to bind Sam's ankles and then hook the chain securely to the bedframe. "You ready for this?" he asks Sam, and it's definitely a challenge.

"What do you think?" Sam grins, cock jutting from his body, rigid as hell.

"I think you're going to get more than what you paid for," Alex says with a laugh. Kneeling up again, he straddles his friend, taking hold of Sam's cock and carefully pressing down. Fire flashes through him at the first resistance but he keeps going, gritting his teeth until that thick head penetrates him, pushing past the guardian ring of muscle.

His eyes wide, Ryan has to force himself to quickly duck out of the room. He's back in just seconds, carrying one of the armchairs from the master bedroom, twisting to get it through the doorway and then setting it up for a knockout view of the proceedings. He nods to Luke and points, indicating that he should take the chair if he wants. Then Ryan sets the piled clothing on the floor and hops up onto the spanking bench, his gaze fixed on their lovers.

A rough groan spills from Sam's lips and he curses under his breath, his wrists working instinctively against their restraints.

Luke settles in the chair, eyes as wide as Ryan's as he watches Sam's cock stretch his sir's hole. His own cock throbs, violently, and he presses a hand against it, knowing he could be in for real trouble if he's not careful, if he doesn't pace himself as warned.

Alex moves slowly, working his way down Sam's cock. Easing back and then down, back and then further down, until finally he's sitting on Sam, the man's entire length inside him.

Sam tries to move, to push up into Alex, but Christ, it's like trying to move a fucking mountain. "C'mon," he growls softly, the tight heat making his head swim.

Luke glances at Ryan, eyes flickering back and forth between their sirs and the other man, wondering what he's making of this, whether it's any different than the other times he's seen them together, _been_ between them.

"Nope." Alex grins down at Sam and firmly grasps Sam's chin in his hand, shaking his head. Just because Sam's cock is in Alex's ass doesn't make Sam _in charge_ of this little encounter, hell no. Alex drops his hands to the mattress behind him, arching his back and slowly - oh so slowly - slides up merely an inch or so until he pushes back down, so that Sam's cock drags just right over his sweet spot. Again, barely rocking his hips and keeping Sam's full length inside him. "Who's the bitch now, huh?"

Luke whimpers at that. Quietly. Or at least he hopes quietly, his fist pushed even harder against his raging erection.

"You really want me to answer that?" Sam says with a chuckle, his cock throbbing violently as he flexes his pelvic muscle.

It's good, and it feels good, but it still can't compete with Alex's dead weight. Alex laughs. "Again," he says, bracing back on his hands and slowly rocking his hips, fucking himself on Sam's cock with the shallowest of movements.

Biting down on his lip, hard, Ryan unzips his hoodie and tosses it to the floor. He slides his hands up his chest and lightly rubs his nipples, gently flicking the rings. Trying to take it slow since it looks like Alex is going to drag this out.

God, they're going to kill him. All of them. Ryan included. Luke shivers, watching Ryan play with his nipple rings, almost wishing he had permission to touch them.

"You come without getting me off and you'll never get to fuck me," Sam warns softly, his eyes still sparkling, flexing that same muscle again and again.

"You'll come," Alex assures him with a nod. He clenches his muscles tight around Sam's cock and gasps at the lust that streaks through him. "When I'm good and fucking ready."

That gasp sends another shiver through Luke and he slides a hand inside his shorts, grasping his cock and stroking slowly.

"Bastard," Sam grits out, shaking his head, but the word's filled with affection and he winks at Ryan, his cock giving another jerk at the sight of his boy touching himself.

"Mm-hmm." Alex leans forward to cover Sam, licking slowly up his chest to his throat. And then he shifts back down, flicking his tongue over and around one of Sam's nipples.

Now it's Ryan's turn to whimper. He pinches at his nipples and sharply twists both rings, biting back a cry at the way it makes lust throb hard in his prick.

Sam groans. Christ. He should have known. Should have realized Alex would be every bit as much of a fucking tease as he himself would be.

Alex's teeth carefully close over Sam's nipple -- enough to send a shock of sensation through his friend, but not hard enough to mark; that's not Alex's job, and he respects that. Respects Ryan. He works his way across Sam's chest to repeat the teasing on his other nipple, but as he does his hips are gradually - but steadily - speeding up, to keep pace with his own need.

"Fuck, yes," Sam breathes, urging Alex on, the cuffs cutting into his wrists as he struggles to meet each drop with a thrust of his own.

Moaning softly, Luke roughens his strokes, eyes locked on the men in front of him, every movement, every flash of teeth and tongue and cock and hole spurring his arousal. God.

Ryan catches that quiet moan and he looks over, his breath stuttering for a moment when he sees Luke wanking. _Fuck._ His own cock is swollen full and hard, and he drops one hand to press against the ridge of his erection through his shorts.

Alex rises and falls on Sam's cock faster now, grinding down against him with each drop. He glances aside at his boy and grins to find him touching himself. "Luke," he says, "come here."

Luke's eyes widen again and he nods, pulling his hand from his shorts. "Yes, sir," his chair left behind as he moves beside the bed, his heart pounding in his chest.

Pausing still on Sam, Alex reaches out to his lover. "Get behind me," he orders softly. "Put your arms around me." The only thing he can think would make this fuck even better is if his boy touches him.

Oh fuck. Luke glances at Ryan, wondering what he makes of this, but he's damned if he's going to disobey a direct order from his sir. He kneels behind Alex, straddling Sam's legs, his arms around his sir, cock pressed against him, the thin fabric of Ryan's shorts the only barrier between them. "Like this?"

Jesus Christ. If there's going to be boys on the bed with them, there's going to be two. Sam crooks a finger at Ryan to join them.

One eyebrow raised, Ryan gets up from the bench. It's a good thing he and Sam like their space, or there wouldn't be enough room for all of them on the bed... He lies down on his side next to his lover, and immediately dips his head for a kiss.

"Mmm, yeah," Alex drawls, turning his head so he can nip at Luke's bottom lip. Then he catches hold of one of Luke's wrists and tugs it downwards, closing his boy's fingers around his cock with a soft hiss of pleasure.

Sam licks into Ryan's mouth, biting at his lips, hissing in a breath as Alex continues to ride him. "Close," he warns, shoving up hard to meet Alex's next drop.

Luke whimpers, his mind and body on sensory overload. He strokes that swollen flesh, working it roughly as he ruts against Alex's tailbone, his cock slipping into his cleft, so close to his hole, again and again. "Oh, god..."

Alex can feel his boy's excitement and it just surges through him, redoubled. Sam filling him, Luke jerking him off and using him at the same time... He stiffens, then shouts, and hot spurts of fluid paint Sam's chest.

Fuck. Alex's body tightens around him, seed splashing his skin, and Sam shouts into Ryan's mouth, hips jerking, flooding the condom.

Luke can't help it. The moment Alex's cock jerks in his hand, he's lost, his orgasm crashing over him, soaking the front of his shorts.

 _Christ_. It's like a chain reaction occurring around him, and Ryan groans. He shoves his shorts down and quickly starts jerking off, licking hungrily at his lover's throat.

Alex glances over and of course he can't help but watch; Ryan wanking is a gorgeous thing, all cut muscles and whimpers. As he watches he lifts Luke's wet hand to his mouth and begins slowly cleaning his boy's fingers with his tongue.

Moaning softly as Alex's tongue moves over his skin, Luke brushes his lips across his sir's shoulders, watching Ryan as well. Ryan, whose shorts he's just come all over...

Sam would do anything to have his fucking hands free right now, but short of that, he urges, his voice rough and low, "C'mon, boy. That's it. Fucking jerk that cock..."

Ryan makes a helpless little sound, feeling the heat of all their eyes on him. Sam's the only observer who counts, though. He jacks himself more roughly, then sharply yanks on his P.A. He shouts, the shock of searing pain sending him over the edge in an instant, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, stretching to kiss Ryan, lips barely brushing his mouth. "Now will someone fucking get me out of these?" he says, rattling the cuffs above his head.

Alex smirks and drops Luke's hand. "You're on your own, champ," he says with a snicker, slapping Sam's cheek and then holding the rubber in place while he climbs off.

Sam rolls his eyes. "He says that a lot, the selfish bastard," he says with a grin, looking to Ryan for help.

That boyish grin simply melts Ryan. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to Sam's lips. He grabs a box of tissues and wipes come from his lover's stomach, then his own hand, before undoing first Sam's wristcuffs and then the ones around his ankles.

In the adjacent bathroom Alex washes up, then goes to find where Ryan dumped his clothing. Halfway to getting dressed again, though, he gets completely distracted by his lover, and tangles his fingers in Luke's hair while he plunders his mouth.

Checking in with Ryan while their friends are otherwise disposed, Sam tosses the rubber and pulls his shorts back on. He can't be bothered with his t-shirt and grins when he sees Luke and Alex standing there in the same state of dress, or undress. "Hey. Tattoos. You mentioned you were having Dan over. Let's see," he demands, pushing a hand between them, knowing damn well he's being obnoxious, but hey, tit for tat.

Luke blushes hot. "Ryan already saw mine," he says softly, turning to Ryan while Sam's distracted. "I'm so sorry. I made a complete mess of your shorts. I was going to take them off but then..." he trails off. They both know that doesn't need any explaining.

"It's totally fine," Ryan assures Luke with a shrug. "I mean, if I were blowing you I'm sure I'd swallow, so you coming in my shorts really isn't a big deal." Fuck. Sometimes his mouth just runs away before his brain even engages. He glances at Alex. "Oh, Luke said yours was big," he murmurs, stepping closer to admire the tattoo on the man's chest.

Trying to swallow a snicker - mostly without success - Alex obligingly faces Sam and Ryan so they can have a better look. And he smiles at his lover over Ryan's shoulder.

"Dan does really great work. What's the meaning behind them?" Sam asks, checking Alex's chest and then Luke's and noting that the tattoos don't seem to match at all.

 _If I were blowing you_ Great. Luke's cock gives a throb even as it softens and he smiles back at Alex, wondering if it'll come to that at some point. If the two men will want to share their boys or have them play with each other. Despite his arousal, he's not really sure how he feels about that.

"This is a Welsh dragon," Alex explains, drawing a fingertip over his tattoo. "And this," he reaches out to touch his boy's mark, "is the Swedish coat of arms."

Luke beams with pride. "Thanks for recommending Dan. He was really wonderful," he says to Sam. "I was telling Ryan he let me sit in Alex's lap while I was getting mine."

Sam nods. "Yeah. Ryan sat in mine for both his piercings."

"Yeah, and the P.A. hurt so much I didn't even come that time," Ryan mutters, picking his hoodie up off the floor.

Alex raises an eyebrow. "So... you came the first time?" he asks, just wanting to hear Ryan admit to it.

Ryan flushes hot.

"Yes, he did," Luke supplies helpfully, swatting Alex on the shoulder. "And you're being evil."

Sam laughs. "That's Alex. Evil. Run while you can."

Luke rolls his eyes at Sam and presses close to Alex, his arms going around his sir's waist. "I'm not running anywhere. I like him evil," he says, smiling up at Alex. "Love him every way."

Sam gives Alex a look, wrapping his own arm around Ryan's waist and pulling him in. _See?_ Luke's not fucking going anywhere. Ever.

Returning that look - and adding a raised eyebrow for good measure - Alex wraps himself around his boy, nuzzling Luke's throat. "I think you need to borrow another pair of shorts," he murmurs, laughing softly. God, he loves his boy.

" _Evil_ ," Ryan mutters with a grin at Sam. "You're one to talk." He links his fingers with his lover's, then glances over at the couple. "Do you want the empty guest room? The bed's nice and big."

"Yeah," Alex answers, without even looking up. "Sounds good. Are the walls soundproof?"

"Nope," Sam says with a grin, "but they're pretty solid. We won't hear _every_ moan and groan."

Luke ducks his head. "Can I borrow another pair of shorts?" he asks Ryan, still pretty mortified. "I promise I'll get both back to you this week. Nice and clean."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Ryan assures him, and heads for his bedroom. He figures they're pretty much the same size; maybe Luke is just a touch thinner. After hitting the gym like a madman to play a god, right.

"Awesome," Alex says, and takes Luke's hand to lead him down the hall.

"I bet Alex and Luke like blueberry bran muffins," Sam says to Ryan, grinning as he leans against the doorway.

Luke gives him an odd look. "Yes... why?" He's almost afraid to ask.

"Probably because it's what Sam wants for breakfast," Alex guesses, and gives Ryan a grin when he tosses him a pair of shorts for Luke.

Sam laughs. "I want bacon and eggs," he says, "but the last time we had a guest stay over, Ryan made these blueberry bran muffins and I wasn't properly appreciative. I thought you guys might be."

"Thanks," Luke says, quickly changing right there since everyone's already seen everything anyway. "I'll happily eat anything you put in front of me," he tells Ryan.

"Thanks," Ryan tells Luke, then reaches out to ruffle Sam's buzz-cut hair, what little of it there is these days. "Always looking out for me," he murmurs, and has to laugh.

Chuckling Alex reaches out and hooks his fingers into Luke's - okay, Ryan's - waistband. "I don't know why you even bothered putting these on," he tells his boy, and tugs him backward into the guest bedroom. "Good night," he tells their hosts, and then firmly shuts the bedroom door. "Come on. Naked again."

"I think that was a really subtle hint," Ryan whispers, grinning at his lover. He takes Sam's hand and leads him into their bedroom, then shuts the door as well.  



End file.
